A Family
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: It has been thirty years, since Sasuke has stepped foot in Konoha. He has finally accomplished his dream and wishes to tell his closest friend Naruto the news...but what he finds is more shocking then anything else....


_I got to thinking…I hope you like this one…_

_I do not own Naruto or the new one in any way shape or form._

**_Not alone anymore…_**

_Sasuke walked into the village that he had grown up in as a child. It has been close to thirty years since he has last stepped foot in Konoha, twenty-five of them long and interesting years. It was all thanks to Naruto…._

_Naruto, about 10 years into the chase, had somehow managed to become the youngest Hokage ever according to the rumors. When others from surrounding villages had confirmed it, Sasuke despite contrary beliefs was glad. He never showed how much he was impressed; he never showed how happy he was for his childhood friend. _

_But he was glad Naruto accomplished his dream…._

_Once he had done so, Naruto still had not given up on him. That blonde idiot would not let him go and accomplish his own dream. Whenever he allowed news of where he was located be known, Naruto was always the one coming after him. _

_And always alone…he remembered a fight they had fifteen years ago…_

_**WHY! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME! YOU ACCOMPLISHED YOUR DREAM BEFORE ME! LET ME ACCOMPLISH MINE!**_

**_NO SASUKE! I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU! YOU, ME WE'RE FAMILY!_**

_Hmmm….family. _

_There had often been times, during these thirty years, where had wished that were true. Where he had imagined, he and Naruto were actual brothers. Maybe…maybe things would have been different then…._

_Still, he and his former friend had fought. Fought to another one of their infamous standstills….by that time most people all over the lands had heard of the 6th Hokage of Konoha's personal mission to bring his friend back. _

_At first, they had called it a joke. Called it insanity…_

_He agreed with them. _

_But over the years, those opinions began to change. Not only was this leader protecting Konoha, and making it a formidable ally or foe…but whenever news of his friend came out. His deadly enemy that people had claimed Sasuke was. _

_Not that he disillusioned them… _

_But whenever news came, the Hokage would never allow anyone but himself to go after him. His words over and over were he made a promise. _

_A promise…_

_It had earned their respect…._

_Unlike other villages who constantly fought one another. None attacked Konoha because of Naruto. He had earned so much respect, that the villages more or less wanted him to be an ally….to be their friend._

_So he continued walking…looking at all the changes Naruto had brought in his years as Hokage. He had news to tell his friend…_

_Walking towards, the great monuments, he smiles as he sees a familiar face carved into the mountainside. _

"_You did it dobe…now…no one can not respect you."_

_Continuing walking towards, the offices of Hokage, he does not notice the stares from old and dear friends. _

"_It...it can't be." Ino whispered in shock as she gazes outside her flower shop. _

"_Sasuke…?" Shikamaru and Chouji mutter in surprise as he continues by. Both in their ANBU uniforms, having just returned from a mission._

_Neiji spots him, as he, Hinata and others walk out of a restaurant. Kiba just stares and then starts to walk towards the expressionless man when he is stopped by the elder Hyuuga._

"_Don't Kiba…"_

"_WHY NOT DAMNIT! AFTER ALL THIS TIME! HE NEVER CAME FOR IT!"_

_Neiji gives him a look, that calms Kiba down. Hinata's soft and gentle voice rings the sentiment that the elder male has. "He may not have known Kiba-kun, he wandered for a long time. Let her tell him, he had earned that right from her."_

"_BULLSHIT!"_

"_No, Kiba…Hinata is right. As much as I hate to admit it for he has not earned anything in my opinion as well. Sasuke deserves to hear from her. After all they were teammates… Hinata lets return to your home…I have a feeling Sasuke will be coming to see you."_

"_Hai…"_

_Unaware of the conversation that had happened behind him, Sasuke continues on. Finally arriving at the main building of the Hokage, he enters. And although normally, the guards would have stopped him, as he halfway expected they would. _

_They do nothing…which he finds odd._

_So he continues to walk down the hall, his expressionless eyes shifting although barely. Into one of anticipation…_

_Pushing the doors open to what is the Hokage's office. He is stunned to find someone else wearing the robes of Hokage. Someone who stares at him, with a quiet and calm wisdom around her…_

"_So he was right, he knew you would come back on your own." Sakura stated softly. Turning to her desk, she waits for him to continue on in, but as he just stands there in shock, she shakes her head._

"_You do know you can come in Sasuke. Just remember to close the doors behind you will you." The once pink haired medic ninja said. "So what brings you back to Konoha."_

"_I accomplished my dream…"_

"_I see…" _

"_Why are you here Sakura? Why are you wearing the robes of the Hokage?" _

"_Because I am Hokage, Sasuke." She replied. When she looked up, the woman saw for the first time, the confusion etched into what was normally stoic and expressionless. "I see…you have not heard then." She said sadly. "Naruto, passed away two years ago Sasuke."_

_At those words, Sasuke, allowed the surprise and the shock unnerve him. Despite being 42 years old and never having cried since he was a child. The man found himself fighting the urge to do so at this moment. At least not until he gets some more information…._

"_How…"_

"_It was the demon inside him." Sakura whispered sadly. "All those times he used the Fox-demons power to fight our enemies or to chase after you, it was destroying him. He never let on Sasuke, but all those times…it began to take its toll on his body. It destroyed him from the inside out…there was nothing we could do to stop it." _

_Sitting there in silence, Sasuke watches as the woman who was once his teammate stands up and head towards a cabinet. Saying nothing as she opens it, he observes as she pulls out a scroll… _

"_This is something he left for you…something he stated that you should open when you come back." The woman smiles gently. "He had a fit getting this out of the council; in fact they wouldn't let him do it all. It took him becoming Hokage finally to do it."_

_Handing it out to him, she understands as he does not grab it. Simply placing it on her desk in front of him, she walks out of her office with a gentle smile. "I will leave you alone for now"_

_Alone, in what was apparently once his office, Sasuke reaches for a scroll tied with a orange ribbon. Releasing it, he finds not one but two pieces of paper with writing. One is a letter addressed to him, which he begins to read._

_**Hey,**_

_**I guess if you are reading this, it means I finally beat you at something. Don't blame yourself for my death Sasuke, by now you should know that it was my choice in using the Kyuubi's power. Even if I had to use it a lot in hopes of bringing you back home to where everyone wanted you. It was still my choice and my choice alone.**_

_**Anyyhow…**_

**_There is something I must tell you. Hinata knows this as well, for as my wife and a Hyuuga she had some hand in helping me convince the council of this. _**

_**This may come as a shock to you bastard, but with a lot of string pulling. I made you my brother. **_

_His dark eyes widening at those five words, Sasuke looks at the other piece of paper rapidly. Documented and approved by all the clan council members, it was also witnessed by the previous Hokage before him Tsunade. _

_It stated that one Naruto Uzamaki officially adopts one Sasuke Uchiha as his brother. Turning back to the letter, Sasuke wonders why…_

_**Bet you are wondering why? Remember that fight we had, the one in the Valley of the end? That was where I started to get the idea. I remembered, your expression, when you had asked me how I could understand. How I could understand the pain you went through at losing your family. And remember I told you, that spending time with Iruka-sensei was wondering was that what it was like to be with a father. **_

_**And how I often wondered those times with you…was it like being with a brother? Despite everything we had gone through Sasuke, when you put your protector on, I knew that you cared for me the same way I did for you. **_

**_When I finally realized what the demon had been doing to me…I didn't want you to be alone again. I didn't want you to go all off the deep end as you did before, when you lost your family. So I made you my brother…_**

_**I had my dream Sasuke…I became Hokage and I earned respect for not just myself. But my family….if you want to meet them…Hinata will be waiting for you. **_

_**Your brother,**_

**_Naruto Uzamaki, 6th Hokage of Konoha._**

_Rolling the scrolls up and retying them with the ribbon, he walks out the door, to find Sakura leaning against a wall. _

"_Where…?"_

"_The Hyuuga estates as you know it."_

_Nodding his head, the man walks down the hall and out. Whereas before he was calm, and assured, this time he is almost afraid. _

_Leaping and running, he comes to a point just outside the estates where he hears a familiar but younger bunch of rambunctious laughter. Turning the corner, he finds two teenagers about 15 and 17 years old fighting one another. Both with dark hair and although they look much like their Hyuuga relatives, they have his bright blue expressive eyes. _

_Behind them are three other children, ranging in age from 8-12 years old. The two girls 10 and 12 years old were smiling and practicing flower arrangements, their light brown hair in ponytails as they giggle over something. But it is the youngest that catches his eye. Bright shiny blond hair, and blue eyes as well, he was a ringer for his departed friend, who was busy mimicking his brothers' moves._

"_Would…would you like to meet them Sasuke-kun?" Whispered a soft voice from behind him…. Surprised at the fact, he was caught off guard. Sasuke recognizes Hinata, the difference in time that he has seen her. Her hair no longer short, but just past her shoulders, she still has the shy and quiet air about her. _

"_Would you like to meet your nieces and nephews?" She asked once more._

"_Why…why would he do this for me?" Sasuke said as tears began to run down his cheek. His emotions breaking what would normally be a calm and collected person into a mess. His friend's widow smiles gently and gives him a hug as she answers._

"_Because to him Sasuke-kun, you were his family." Hinata whispers comfortingly. "Come…come and meet the children…"_

_Allowing himself to be pulled, by the smaller woman, he hears Hinata call out in a clear and calm voice for all of them to come to her. Confused, as it seems their mother is not alone, the 5 of them approach with a wary expression in their faces. _

"_Mom, who's this guy?" The eldest son asked, his face guarded, as he stared at this intruder. It takes the youngest child, to recognize him. The one who reminded him of his friend…_

"_Are you him? Are you our Uncle Sasuke?" _

_Nodding his head, the 5 look startled and then amazed, and at once he is immediately pounced upon by all of them. Hinata, who was smart enough to get out of the way, when she noticed their expressions, watches in amusement as they fire question after question at the older man. _

_Quietly taking her leave, to get some lemonade, she can't help but smile as Sasuke has lost all semblance of calm and collectedness that he was known for and laughs. The two boys on top of him, as the the girls stand to the side. Their lilac eyes curious as they all but interrogate. While the youngest has his legs trapped underneath his small body._

_When she returns he has finally escaped, and although a little worse for wear, she sees a genuine smile on his lips. Especially as her youngest child Arashi, asks him a question that she knows he will be happy to answer._

"_Uncle Sasuke! Tell us about Daddy! Mommy and Aunt Sakura says you guys were teammates together. Tell us some of the stuff you guys did!"_

_As the other 4 nod their heads in agreement, Sasuke smiles as memories that had kept him going in those dark times with Orichimaru. Happier times spent with Sakura…Kakashi...and his best friend. A brother in all but blood…a demon cursed child named Naruto…_

_As he begins to speak, he catches out of the corner of his eye, a ghostly spirit smiling from beside them. The whiskered cheeks and the spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes expressive and amused. He wears robes of white trimmed with orange and red flames…the robes of a Hokage._

_**Welcome home Sasuke…welcome home…** The ghost seems to tell him with a simple look._

_**Thank you….**_

_Nodding his head as a way of saying you are welcome...the spirit vanishes..._


End file.
